


The Boys Are Too Refined

by Kylie_Yates (Minya_Mari)



Series: boys are too refined [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: AU; Queens and Lords, Alternate Universe: What if the men took the women's name not the other way around., F/F, F/M, Multi, Women rule the roost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:10:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1788352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minya_Mari/pseuds/Kylie_Yates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the women from the Great Houses of the seven kingdoms were Queens and their husbands were only Lords or Princes? How would it all pan out then? (Or what if, when Aegon conquered Westeros, the other kingdoms stayed separate, and within their own govern--but had to answer to the Southron Courts High King or Queen)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boys Are Too Refined

Arya did not particularly fancy holding feasts for the High Queen of the southrons.

But her sister Sansa _lived_ for such things; swathed in her silks and soft furs she could've passed herself off as a southron as easily as Arya'd be spotted as a Stark Queen.

Though, in truth, Arya did very little to make herself presentable to a Lord; to anyone truly. Very few people bothered to glance twice at the Queen in the North's younger sister, and that was how Arya liked it. No second glances; no annoying suitors.

Her little brothers would make fine husbands or knights one day, or that was what Father told them. Personally, Arya was certain that she could hold a blade much better than Brandon; but whenever she told her brother as such, Father or Mother would tell her stop teasing.

Lord and Lady Stark, as they were now called since stepping down for Sansa, had made strong ties to the Storm Queens by betrothing little Rickon to the only daughter and heir to their House, Shireen Baratheon.

At four-and-ten, Arya found it strange to have her little brother already betrothed at only five. To a girl of the same age as herself. But at least his life would be a good one; the Baratheon Queens and their Lords had resounding ties to the Lannisters from Lord Stannis' brother Robert. That meant gold, and lots of it.

To say that Arya hated the fat Lord would be wholly an understatement.   He'd been invited along with his wife and Queen, Cersei Lannister, and their brood. But her father adored him, and so Arya stilled her tongue for his sake.

Arya did not think much of their oldest, a pouty-lipped skinny man, that bore a strong resemblance to his uncle. But the younger brother, the spare, made strong attempts to catch her attention; she almost found it endearing. Tommen Lannister offered her a horse as a gift the second day that his family stayed in Winterfell. A strong destrier with a mane the colour of her House.

Arya offered the boy a smile. "Thank you, my Lord. What is her name?"

Tommen, as it were, was much shier, more demure than his horrid brother. Arya decided that she liked him. "Ah-um, her name is Filene, Your Grace." He folded his hands behind his back, stepping away from the horse. "Lord Willas Tyrell bred her very well, yes?"

Arya ran her hand through the mare's fringe. "Yes, quite well. Thank you," she said again, grinning. They chatted a little as Arya lead the horse into a stall, and then headed back to the keep.

.

.

 

A few weeks later, her mother announced that she was to wed Tommen Lannister, and that she was to take the title of Lady of Riverrun.

 

.

.

 

Arya Stark, for she looked a direwolf no matter that her mother and title said she was a fish, sat on the edge of her wedding bed, wearing nought but her undergarments and feeling foolish. Tommen Lannister, now Tommen Tully, sat beside her; equally awkward with his long legs and eager-to-please attitude.

Arya sighed, stretching her legs from under her chin. She turned to see him watching her warily. "Are you still a maid, Tommen?" she asked, watching the slight fear on his face turn to embarrassment.

Tommen did not answer, but instead nodded once before turning his eyes away. Arya snorted, moving until she faced her husband.

"It is okay to be one, Tommen. I still am." At her words, he lifted a brow and Arya laughed. "Mother said that it would be harder to find a husband because I'm not as beautiful as my sister. That men usually liked a woman who didn't know how to do…" she trailed off, a blush touching her face. "Well, and that I only have the title of 'Lady' probably has more to do with my mother not wanting me to fool around with the little lords that came into Winterfell every so often." She told the last part in a rush of breath that gave her nervousness away.

Tommen looked thoughtful.

"I think you to be prettier than your sister," he told her softly.

Arya moved closer to him, hands resting boldly on his thighs, nose touching his. Arya smiled at him, watching as he mirrored her.

"And I think you to be prettier than your brother," she returned. Tommen grinned at the jape, and leant forward to brush his lips with hers.

As he did, he froze, moved to break away from her and most likely to apologise as he usually did when he did something out of turn; but she stopped him by pulling herself into his lap and tangling her hands in his blonde hair. Her husband squeaked, and she pulled her lips from his to kiss his rosy cheeks.

"Are you sure of this?" she asked him, met his eyes, which were now dark instead of green.

Tommen nodded dumbly and Arya laughed, pulled him down to her and they fell into one another.

 


End file.
